New Land
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Mary Winchesters' sister contacts the boys, she needs their help. Only problem is she is in Scotland.
1. email from family

Dean had her in his arms, the scent of citrus shampoo waffing to his nose. Her lips were like honey, her skin like silk. One hand entwined in her long blond hair. Her hands touched him, inflamed him. He had met her earlier that evening, and now they were alone. He moaned softly, it had been so long since the last time. Thanks to his little brother.

Sam shook his head, "no Dean, don't. Let me destroy her! He saw her face turned towards him. Her face had gone from beautiful to hideous; she had fangs and leathery wings.

"He is mine, he cannot resist me," she replied as he leaned over and began to drain Dean of his life force.

Sam screamed and sat up in bed, breathing hard. He looked over at Dean, relieved he was awake. Nevertheless, what he saw scared him more. For his dream was reality. Dean was there with that thing, and destroying him.

Sam jumped up, remembering his Latin for the spell to rid Dean of the demon. "Dean!" he yelled and then began to chant. She turned towards him, so beautiful, in those eyes that he could get lost. No, he must not look into them; he must not succumb to her wiles. He must destroy the succubus. Dean opened his eyes, seeing the thing above him, and tried to free himself, as he heard his brother. He felt weaker; he felt the life draining out of him. The demon screamed as Sam came to the end, and vanished. Dean fell back on the bed.

Sam rushed over to his brother and sat down on the side of the bed. "Dean?" Dean lay with his eyes shut, breathing hard. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. You know I like girls, but that was just nasty."

"Well it's four o'clock in the morning, want to go get breakfast?" Sam was relieved that Dean was all right, good thing his dream warned him. This time he had saved Dean, and that felt good.

"Ah Sammy, I hate early mornings, the sun ain't even out. So why should I be out of my bed." Dean grumbled as he rolled over, and closed his eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a vampire. Don't you ever watch a sunrise?"

"No, like I don't watch chic flick movies either," came Dean's faint reply from the pillow. "Night Sammy."

Sam got up, went over to his bed, and sat down. Dean was never going to change. Sam decided to check his email, while he waited for sleepy head to wake up.

00000000000

Five hours later, Dean awoke and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. He didn't say anything, just went through the door as Sam began to gather their stuff up. He wondered if Dean would be interested in going. He had emailed back, and told their aunt that he would talk to Dean and see what he thought first.

Dean came out, ready to go, wide-awake, with ready to hunt. "Morning Sammy, ready for some breakfast?" He asked as he started putting his clothes in his bag.

"Yeah, listen Dean our aunt Sarah emailed us. She seems to be having problems that she could use our help on."

Dean stopped and looked at Sam, and frowned. "Haven't seen her in years. But didn't she move out of the states?"

"Yeah, she married that Scotsman."

Dean remembered his mother's sister; she looked a lot like his mom. She wasn't too happy with their dad, for dragging them around hunting. She had wanted the boys, but John wouldn't give them up. It would have been nice to have a female around, especially for Sam. However, John had told her to mind her own business.

"So what does she need help with? So she moved back here, where?"

Sam wondered if Dean would help their aunt. "She didn't move back."

"We have to go there? Ah no, Sam. I don't like flying, and I ain't leaving my car."

"Dean, she's family, she needs us. Not like your car will cry if you leave her for a little while."

"How do you know? Do you plan to give me something to knock me out for the entire trip; for you know I don't do flying."

"You did once, and you survived it. My big brother Dean, isn't afraid of anything, remember?" Sam watched Dean pacing, and then stopped to put on his coat.

"Alright, but if we die, I am going to kill you."

"Okay, if we crash you can." Sam sat down for a moment, and pushed send; he had written the email earlier and was just waiting to send it. He knew the outcome of this little talk.

The boys went out to the car, as Sam wondered what Scotland would be like. He had never been there, and he thought it might be a good idea to do some research, as Dean drove.

Dean already knew who he could leave the car with, but he hated to leave his weapons. He wished his aunt would come to them. 'Yeah Dean, aunt Sarah would really like the backseat. But I wonder if the girls there are as hot as here? But I hate flying. Beam me up Scotty."


	2. flight to Scotland

Dean stood there at the large airport window, gazing out at the airplane that taxied towards the window. Dean tightened his jaw as he saw the huge thing coming at him. Now if it were a monster, he would take it down without a care. However, that bird scared him. Men weren't meant to fly, they were meant to drive cool cars. It didn't occur to him that with that form of thinking, he shouldn't drive either, as he wasn't born with wheels for feet.

Sam watched his brother, and touched his pocket; he had some prescription tranquilizers if he needed them. He'd just slip Dean a Mickey if he needed to. He saw they was his brother was standing, the tense shoulders, his right hand clinched tight into a fist. The right, with the fingers tapping his leg. Sam had brought along several magazines to read and a travel book of Scotland. Inside it was a small book hidden away on monsters and urban legends of Scotland.

Dean almost turned and ran as the plane turned and the tunnel began to go out to the plane as the door opened. His heart quickened, he wondered if he could sneak away without Sam seeing him? He broke out in a sweat, as he tried to slow down his breathing. He put his hands up and straightened his jacket collar, he had to be cool. If the others could do it, he could.

Sam laid a hand on Dean's shoulder, with his overnight bag in his other hand. "Come on, we don't want to miss our flight."

"No, that pterodactyl might leave without us." Sam just smiled as Dean turned and joined him. Dean walked down the tunnel, seeing the flight attendant waiting with a smile. The male flight attendant figured he thought. 'Maybe with the gas prices they won't have enough gas to go to Scotland and will cancel the flight.' He passed the attendant and he and Sam went down the isle of the plane looking for their seats. Sam found them, and motioned to Dean.

"Which do you want? Window?" He regretted that when Dean turned pale. "Sorry, bro." he said as he slipped into that seat. Dean sat down, and quickly buckled his seatbelt. He reached up and pulled down the tray in front of him, and began to fiddle with it. Up and down it went. That is until Sam grabbed it and locked it back into place.

"Relax, Dean, we are almost to Scotland. Plenty of monsters for you to kill, just waiting for you." He whispered. Dean just ignored him, and began to tap his fingers on the arm of his seat. Sam pulled out the cassette player, turned it on, and put the earphones on Dean. Dean looked at him, listening to his favorite music. Dean pulled them off, and handed them to Sam.

"That isn't going to work, Sam."

Sam just sat there, waiting for the plane to take off, and then he would slip Dean that Mickey. At least he would be calm, if not asleep. He was beginning to make him nervous. Dean was staring at a passenger down the isle.

"What is it Dean?"

"Something ain't right with that guy. I don't think he is human. Maybe he wants to crash the plane." Sam studied the man, he was a bit odd, but then they met a lot of them. He picked up his magazine, and started flipping pages.

As the plane began to run down the runway, gathering speed, Dean gripped the arms tightly, his feet pushing on the floor, and his eyes wide. Sam just laid a hand on his brother's arm. Dean glanced out the window as the plane touched off, and then shut his eyes tightly.

0000000000000

A few hours later Dean was mellow, as Sam had done what he planned. Dean was smiling, and talking, flirting with a few of the female passengers, and had gotten phone numbers too. Sam sat reading, and marking pages that he could refer Dean to later.

When they were over Scotland, Sam looked down below. It was beautiful, rolling hills, flat land, valleys and small towns too. He couldn't wait to get there; he had always wanted to see this place. Dean patted him on the shoulder, and Sam looked up. "I want the window seat." Sam smiled and switched with him. Dean looked out, and he remembered a movie he once saw…Brigadoon, and now he was going to walk this land. The ancestral land of his ancestors, his mother's side. His great grandfather had come from here. If only Mom could see this, she would have loved it.

000000000

A rather petite middle-aged blond woman stood there in the airport, waiting. Sarah McGregor watched the passengers coming from the exit, wondering if she would recognize her sisters boys. If only John would have let her raise them, they needed a mother, not a crazy man raising them. He had been a good man, until Mary had died.

Sam and Dean looked around, wondering where their aunt was. They had not seen her in over 10 years. Dean's eyes met a womans across the way, eyes that matched his. "Sarah?" he yelled, and she nodded, and with tears in her eyes she ran over to them, and embraced them both at the same time.

"Finally, I am so glad you are here. Let me look at you." She pulled back and looked at the tall boys before her, young men she corrected herself. "Such handsome boys, and you Dean have your moms eyes, and you Sam I do believe you have her gentle heart. From what I have gathered from your emails. Come, we have a long ride."

"Aunt Sarah, we are glad to see you too. You are so like Mom." She took their arms, as she thought, 'if I have my way you will stay here, with me. You need a normal life, and someone to look after you and love you. Damn John.'

A/N: I will update this if there is real interest in this idea of mine. I am going against the way the show goes with this...with a new country. I am doing research, to make this as authentic as possible.


	3. Meeting Aunt Sarah

Sarah was driving and the boys were looking around. The town was large and old yet not too different from large cities back home. The drug was wearing off of Dean and he had given Sam a look that said he knew what he had done. But he wasn't angry at him.

"Well boys, are you hungry? We can stop and get you something."

"Yeah, I am actually. I didn't eat the food on the plane. I remember reading something about what some attendants did to the food. Cigarettes, spit, and other nasty things in it. The peanuts weren't too good either, no taste at all.

"Is there a burger joint around here?" asked Dean as he looked around. His aunt smiled over at him, as he had the shotgun seat, and Sam sat craning his neck out the window.

"Yes, but I thought you might like to try something a little Gaelic."

"Don't mind him, Aunt Sarah, he is always wanting burgers. I want something local. Just nothing nasty, like kidneys, or raw fish."

"Okay, I know a little place that I think you will enjoy. She made a right turn and went down another street, and Dean was smiling, he had seen a pretty girl. Sam had seen a library and museum that he wanted to visit.

Sarah parked the car, and everyone got out. Dean almost got run over by not looking for cars coming from behind him. Sam pulled him out of the way. They went into the small restaurant called Annies. Sarah led them over to a table against one wall, and they took their seats.

A pretty brown haired, brown eyed girl came over to their table. Sam was looking around at the other diners and at the furnishings. She smiled at them, and handed them the menus.

"Good afternoon, ma'am, gents. What canna get fer ye?"

"start us with some Partan Bree, and then the beef in Claret, with potatoes, and vegetables. Beer for the lads and a ginger for me." The girl smiled at the boys and then turned away.

"What did you order for us, Aunt Sarah?"

"Crab soup and Beef cooked in a wine. I think you will enjoy them both. Perhaps you would like some deserts?"

"We will leave it up to you." Replied Sam. He saw Dean watching the girl move around the room, his aunt smiled at him. She was going to have her hands full with these two boys.

"So tell me has things changed much back home?"

"No, still the same. Except Dad is missing." Dean had said nothing, letting Sam tell her about that. Seems he had been keeping in touch now and then with her. He wondered how much she knew.

"Where is he?"

"We don't know, he doesn't contact us. Just disappeared one day. While I was at college, and Dean was on a case." He glanced at his brother who nodded.

Their aunt looked at them, she was studying them. Should she tell them a secret long hidden? One that affected them. She didn't know yet, she would wait for now. "It is good to have you here, and I hope you will stay and have a vacation after it is over. Maybe meet some relatives, come to one of the clan meetings, get you the clan tartans to wear.

"Hey, I ain't wearing no skirt," came Dean deep reply, as Sam laughed, as he pictured his brother standing on the moors wearing one. If he could just get his picture in one. Dean looked at his brother, and cuffed him upside the head. "Idiot."

"Hey I don't mind wearing one. Ladies probably think I look good."

"Yeah showing those knees, and I hear they don't wear anything under it."

Sam turned pink and turned to his aunt. "Is that so, Aunt Sarah?"

She laughed, as she reached over and placed her hands over the boys, where they lay on the table. "Yes, it is true. Most are careful when it is windy. Built in air conditioning." Dean just smirked at his brother.

"Yeah you go right ahead and wear one, show your bits and pieces for all to see." He saw the girl coming with their food, and smiled his famous smile at her. Seeing her eyes dance as they gazed into his.

"Canna I get anythin more fur ye?"

"No thank you dear. Maybe desert later." As she walked away Dean picked up his beer and took a long drink. He glanced down at his bowl, and his plate. He wasn't much on foreign foods, and wondered if it tasted good, or he would starve this whole trip. He picked up his fork.

000000000000

They were driving in the country side, the rolling hills, the heather that was colorful and the rolling clouds over head. He could see water off to the right, a lock he believed his aunt had said it was called.

"Aunt Sarah, can we stop there for a little while? I have heard so much about it, and whats in it. I really want to stop and see." Sam and Dean exchanged looks, and Sarah thought they were like two small boys in front of a candy store window.

"Okay, but I doubt you will see anything. I mean I have never seen anything in it. But I guess everyone who comes has to see it at least once. But don't blame me if you get eatten."

Sam laughed at his aunt, "alright, we'll just call you from our cellphones from inside." As soon as his aunt pulled the car off the main road, and down the small road, he was excited. He had his camera out, and he knew Dean was excited also.

When the car pulled to a stop, both jumped out. They ran down the hill, and towards the water. They stopped looking out over the lock, with hills on the far side, trees lining the shores. The water was still, a load boat in the distance fishing. Dean walked up the edge.

"Hey Nessie, Dean and Sam came a long way to see you. Come out!" He yelled. Sam walked up, and pulled the cover off his camera. He looked over the water. Seeing the sun reflected off the water, almost blinded him. "Come on Nessie! We just want to see you. Now come on and let old Dean take a look at ya. Pretty girl like you, don't' be afraid."

"Dean that isn't going to work, she is not a human female. Your wiles wont work on her. Their aunt was sitting on a rock several yards away, laughing at them. That Dean, thinking he was going to get Nessie up with those words, and a smile.

The water began to bubble up in the middle, a dark shape could be seen. "Come on over, Nessie, don't be shy!" yelled Dean again. Sam had his camera ready, and gave Dean a strange look. The trail from the dark shape headed for shore where they were. Sarah stood up, her hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe it, but it was happening.

Out of the water a head burst forth, water spraying the boys. A bigger body stood up, part of its back was out of the water and a long graceful neck, with a smaller shovel shaped head turned to them. It's eyes dark and it opened it's mouth, showing small teeth, and let out a sound much like a mew.

"That's it girl, you are a beauty. Why do you hide it? Come here." He coaxed the monster towards him, as he held out his hand. Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled it down.

"Are you nuts, she will eat it." He hissed at his brother, who just smiled at him.

"Don't scare her." He turned back to Nessie. "Don't mind him, he's okay. Come here," and held out his hand again. Nessie lowered her head, coming closer, and she brought her head close to Deans, looking him in the eye, then turned and did the same to Sam. Then she turned back to Dean, and sniffed his hand. Dean lifted it and rubbed her nose. "I'd like to take you home with me, girl." Said Dean softly. Sam took pictures, ones he had no intention of sharing with the world.

She mewed again, and Dean smiled again.."You be careful girl, and I will see you again before we leave." She turned and dove back under the water. Their aunt came over, her legs shaky.

"I thought she was going to eat you." Sam smiled at her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Nah, she wasn't out to harm us. I could feel it, she was just curious who called her. She felt us."

"Well boys lets get back on the road, we still need to get home." They turned and went back to the car.


	4. the drive home

As they rode through the country side, both boys were facinated with what they saw. The softly rolling hills, buildings that were centuries old, farms that had not changed in many years. Sheep, cows dotted the landscape. The various shades of brown, and greens were no match for the brillance of the bright blue sky. It had a feel of history about it, a feeling of time stopped. Dean swore he could almost hear the clashing of swords and the war cries of the Celts. The land of his ancestors, with its rich history.

He could feel its call deep in his soul, and the soft, "welcome home child of the Scots". This is where his feel for the supernatural came from, his interest in lore, from his ancestors and this land. He could not find the words he wanted to describe what he saw or was feeling, as he kept a tight rein on his emotions. He could feel the past here, and could see himself out there on the moors fighting with a broad sword, yelling the clan cry, destroying their enemies. Perhaps in another life time he had done so. In fact he knew so.

Sam sat there, he saw the splender that lay before him, its ancient earth that had been bought in blood of the brave of this land. It still wanted its freedom from England, and he hoped they one day got it. They deserved it, just as the united states had fought for and won theirs so long ago. So many things he wanted to see and experience here.

Sarah watched the boys when she could. She could feel the place taking hold of them, as it had her years ago when she first stepped foot on the soil of her ancestors. She did not regret moving here, and perhaps they would stay with her, here.

"So Aunt Sarah, what did you need our help with?" Sam had turned around and was watching his aunt, curious as to why she had contacted them.

"How much do you know about the legends of Scotland?"

"You mean the paranormal legends right? Well I have read on some of them. But I would like to know what it is you are having problems with. So we can plan how to deal with it."

"Yeah, and we will need to replace our weapons that we had to leave behind," responded Dean without turning around from gazing out the window.

"Well boys, not sure if you will believe me. But the village is plagued by several things, and we don't have anyone to take care of it. Some are afraid of the old legends and the old superstitions."

"Well that's not a problem for us."

"Get a good nights sleep tonight, and in the morning I will tell you all, and introduce you around. We are almost there, you are tired, and should eat and get some rest. Plenty of time tomorrow to get started."

Sam nodded, and looked back out the window.

The village of Luss dating back to 1300, was like a postcard or one of those paintings with the lights in the windows of the cottages and villages. Sarah drove down the road into the village. The cottages in the vilage all looked alike, one story, four rooms with two chimneys each covering two fireplaces. They were made out of a greyish stone, probably from the quary nearby. They had little stone fences around them, with a tiny gate.

They drove past the cottages, and down the road. On one side they saw the docks, with a single modern boat tied up. Behind across the loch it was softly rolling hills, dark ones, followed by brown, and then even lighter shades. Soft clouds lightly touched the tops. The water lay still.

They past the local church and on to a white washed stone one story house of about six rooms. There, Sarah pulled in and turned off the engine. We're home."

The boys got out and began to gather their things, as Sarah went and opened the door. Taking their luggage they followed her in. Stopping just inside the door. "Come on in boys, make yourself at home."

They put their luggage down, as Sarah turned as footsteps were heard coming from the back. A large man came into the hall, his sharp grey eyes taking in the two young men standing there. He leaned and kissed Sarahs cheek, and held out his hand to the boys with a bright smile on his face.

"Ah'm Boyd MacGregor, yer uncle, lads." Sam held out his hand and shook with his uncle, and then Dean. "Welcome ta mah home, yurs as long as ye wanna stay."

"Thanks Uncle Boyd, we appreciate it."

Dean opened his mouth when the sound of a young girl came from one of the rooms. Then a petite red haired girl came into the hall, her green eyes shining. She looked at the two strangers. Then she rushed and gave both a hug.

"Mah cousins from across tha water, Amur glad yur here."

"Lads this is our daughter, Maira." Both boys smiled at her, she had been born in the states, but raised here. Boyd had traveled to the states, met Sarah and married her. But she had the Scots burr in her voice. A very pretty girl of eighteen.

Dean reached out and took her hand, and kissed it. "It's a pleasure cousin to meet such a lovely girl." She smiled up at him, she wished that this handsome young man wasn't kin to her, with that smile she felt giddy. Sam wasn't bad either. She had some friends she wanted to introduce them to.

"All right Maira, time for that later. The boys are tired, and need some food and rest. Boyd can you show the boys where to put their stuff, while I get the supper on?"

The boys followed the older man up the stairs. He wore a short sleeved shirt, and even though he had to be fifty at least he had muscles rippling in his arms, and back. He showed them into a room with twin beds, and a fireplace, that had a nice fire burning in it. Soft pale blue curtains over the windows, didn't block the colors of the setting sun.

They dropped their things on their beds and turned and followed Uncle Boyd down the hall. Something smelled so good, that Sam's stomach rumbled, causing Uncle Boyd laughter to ring out. He was hungry too. He remembered them as tiny boys, cute little barns they were then. He wanted to get to know the grown up versions, and to give them something they hadn't had since Mary had died, family that did normal things. He knew a couple of young ladies around their ages that would turn their heads, and maybe capture their hearts.

A/N: next chapter things begin to heat up. Answers to what Sarah is hiding, and the dangers that await them on the moors of Scotland.


End file.
